


Dreamtaker (Omori x Helltaker)

by gen3king



Category: Helltaker (Video Game), OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Mari (OMORI) Lives, Slice of Life, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen3king/pseuds/gen3king
Summary: Sunny had to get Mari back, and after four years he had found a way. A gateway to Hell via which he could recover her soul and return her to life. After opening this portal he meets many demons, who, for various reasons, take Sunny under their wing. Each with their own reasons for burning and each seeking to become better than they once were. Mari returns to life as well, but such things are not without price and sooner or later...The truth of how she actually died will come to light...
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

It had to work. 

IT HAD TO WORK.

After four years this HAD to work.

He was a frail teen, timid, malnourished, and quiet. The room was dark and cold, the only warmth from the sigil lit by candles under the moonlight. The pale light was all he had to read the black book.

The warning read, "Any souls whose bodies perish in the underworld will be damned the same as a sinner."

He didn't care, he thought he would end up there anyways. He gripped his knife, cut open his palm, and bled into the sigil.

A girl with pink hair awoke to see a light a few houses down bursting from…

"Sunny what the fuck did you do?" She ponders have asleep as she grabs her bat…

Hell was… well… hot. Hotter than Sunny expected but he came prepared with some bottled water. First step was to get past the front desk. Sunny approaches the demon, a humanoid with white hair and glasses, "You die or visiting?" She asks with an annoyed tone.

"Getting…" Sunny replies his voice shaking, "Someone…"

A demon. A real demon. He isn't sure what to do is she going to eat him? Rip his stomach open? He's terrified, holding back tears.

She notices this and assures the child, "I'm nor gonna eat you kiddo. You're young to be here and if you're not dead you should just go."

Sunny shakes his head. He states sternly, "I belong here. I need to find Mari."

Pandemonica had her reasons for being in Hell. She had done some things she wasn't proud of, but that didn't mean she was a monster. This poor kid was so scared and filled with guilt. She asks him, "I can look at the records. You got any coffee though? I'm parched."

Sunny nods handing her one of the many beverages he brought, an iced coffee. She chugs it and comments jokingly, "Ahhh. That's better. Man I wish I could break someone's fingers like this glass bottle."

Sunny takes this as a genuine threat as the bottle shatters on the ground and starts to cry from fear. 

Pandemonica notices this and approaches the child assuring, "Hey hey easy. I'm not going to hurt you. I know I'm a demon and all buy kiddo I have like… free will… I just used it poorly in life."

She looks into the child's eyes and sees fear. Genuine fear. She looks at the knife in his hand, shaking.

Sunny is AFRAID.

"You wanna find Mari right?" Pandemonica I inquires, knowing this kid has suffered a lot and, maybe cause of compassion or guilt of scaring him, deciding to help, "I can't find a Mari who died in the last few years. We can go ask Lucifer, she'll know. Come on, tell me about this Mari…"

Sunny nods in agreement, Pandemonica taking him by the hand, like a mother leading their frightened son, and continuing deeper into Hell…

"So she hung herself?" Pandemonica inquires helping Sunny shove a boulder out of the way.

Sunny nods, but feels he's forgetting SOMETHING.

"Not all suicides come here," Pandemonica explains, "But if she let you behind like this… maybe she did. I don't know."

Pandemonica sips a second coffee as she elaborates, "We'll just have to ask Lucifer."

As their footsteps echo across the red crags, Sunny hears something behind them. A low growl. He readies his blade, prepared for a fight. He is confused, and assumes that Pandemonica is some sort of exception, a less bad demon.

Sunny spots three pairs of white ears behind a rock on a higher up cliff. Dog ears. Pandemonica realizes that Sunny is turning the blade not towards his enemy, but to himself. Her eyes go wide with shock. That knife isn't for self defense…

It's to make his demise less painful.

"Easy easy!" Pandemonica speaks with a soft tone to soothe the child. She turns towards the trio above and goes, "Cerberus, come on, you're scaring the kid!"

"Is he alive?" The first asks, revealing herself from behind the rock, a demon woman in a black suit with red sleeves, white hair and dog ears.

"Oh he's a cute kid!" An identical demon adds.

"But he doesn't seem to belong!" A third copy exclaims.

The trio all rush Sunny, playfully looking over him. "Is he a human?"

"He doesn't look dead to me."

"Hey kiddo why are you here? You should go home."

"He's looking for his sister," Pandemonica explains.

"Why would she be here?" The first asks.

"Was she mean?"

"We can be your sisters, Earth would better than this hellhole. If she a abusive you deserve better so-"

Sunny slashes at Cerberus in a rage. How DARE she imply Mari was anything less than the best sister in the world.

"That's enough give me the knife!" Pandemonica orders.

Sunny steps back, glaring at the trio of demons.

"They didn't know she killed herself," Pandemonica explains, "That's nor their fault!"

Hesitantly, Sunny complies and gives her the knife.

"Oh she killed herself?" The first asks.

"She may not be here then."

"Hey if you're leaving anyways can we come? We would like to return to Earth but we need a human."

Sunny nods, seeing no harm in it.

Pandemonica states sternly, "Just don't get us into any trouble Cerberus."

"Oh," the trio reply in synch, "We won't!"

One of the doggish demons pat Sunny on the head, "This kid is clearly troubled we don't wanna hurt him! Besides he's our ticket out of here!"

The group carries on, the air begins to smell thick with smoke. A voice speaks from an unseen location, "Been a while since I've seen a human."

A cloud of smoke appears from the demon's maw filled with sharp teeth. She takes a long drag on her cigarette, before flicking it aside to adjust her red flannel shirt. Her earrings reflect the light of the hellfire as she inquires, "So what's with the kid?"

"He's looking for his sister," Cerberus exclaims, "You wanna help?"

The demon looks at the kid, weighing her options. His eyes don't hold any malice, she lights a cigarette, inhaling as she ponders. She doesn't see why, but doesn't see why not. She decides to ask the kid a bit about himself, "You got yourself a girl back home?"

"Haven't left home in…" Sunny counts up on his fingers, losing count and answering awkwardly, "Since… Mari died."

The demon smiles, slightly softer, "Little timid isn't he?" She laughs to hide her worry for the kid. He's very thin, tired. She thinks of herself when she was alive. She…

Had some issues with anxiety which led her to becoming as she is now.

She sees herself in a way and shrugs, knowing she can't let him burn as she does now, "I'll tag along. Come on kiddo. Let's go."

The group continues on until they reach a massive black palace, skeletal guards block their path, glaring at the top of the obsidian staircase. 

"Reason for visit?" One asks coldly.

"Looking for Mari," Sunny retorts timidly.

"You have no business here human," the guard replies, "Leave."

"But we need to speak to Lucifer!" Cerberus exclaims in three voices at once.

Pandemonica senses danger, and stands in front of Sunny as the guard cracks his knuckles. "Leave. Now."

"Hey," A voice states with a laid back confidence, "They're with me."

A cane taps on the stairs, a demon with a black jacket and a red suit approaches, shades, white slicked back hair completes the confidence that she exudes, "Some kid looking for his sis? I'm literally named JUSTICE, I'm not gonna leave that be."

The guard sighs but concedes. Massive black obsidian doors open, purple flames on bazaars made of gold, revealing a sly grin, with sadistically hisses "So… A human? And you've all abandoned your posts? Have you forgotten I am queen of Hell? There better be a damn good reason you're helping this kid…"

The voice demands with a growl, "Or I'll make sure he stays in Hell…"

The girl with pink hair climbs through the window to see a purple portal.

"What the fuck…" she mutters to herseld. What the actual Hell did Sunny do? 

Like how one wishes to touch lava when seeing pictures of it, she feels compelled to touch the portal. The tips of her fingers touch it, causing it to flare up and pull her in. She screams, "Sunny! Sunny! It's Aubrey! Help! Hel-"

And she too is sent to hell...

  
  



	2. Wrathful Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey sees her old friend as Sunny is judged for the crime he repressed.

Aubrey finds herself in a warm, unfamiliar place. The ground is red, scorching stone, and the view is unlike any she's ever seen. She chuckles to herself, at the vile sights that words cannot capture, "Kinda reminds me of home."

She laughs so that this doesn't make her cry. She grips her bat with a fake confidence to make her fear as she chuckles, "Oh God I'm in trouble…"

She carries on through the landscape to find Sunny and a way out…

Eventually of course, she happens across a demon in a black suit. The demon seems nervous, "Oh. You're a kid. Just like that last one. To young for me. Carry on."

Aubrey grips her bat tightly. She's heard of demons from church and is instantly prepared for a fight. She can't, won't, die to one of these… things!

"Relax kiddo," the demon assures, her tail flicking in the air, "I don't have any beef with you. Leave."

Confused Aubrey demands, "Is this… Hell?"

"No this is purgatory," the demon jokes. She takes a closer look at Aubrey and comments, "You're not like the other human, are you?"

"How so?" Aubrey demands, "Have you seen Sunny?"

"The boy is safe," she replies, "But like you he was to young for me. Why are you here?"

Offended and not wishing to trust a demon she retorts, while also curious "Why are you here?"

The demon, half accurately half mistaken, interprets this question as Aubrey genuinely caring. Something she hasn't felt for a long time. She however, is not comfortable revealing her entire past and simply shrugs, "I'm uhhh… a lust demon. Modeus."

"So you're not going to attack me?" Aubrey asks, slowly lowering her bat.

"Again you're to young for me," Modeus reminds.

Aubrey shrugs, "Huh. So, where's Sunny now?"

"The boy last I saw was on his way to see the queen of Hell," Modeus replies, "Does he mean something to you?"

Aubrey retorts, whether she's hiding something unclear, "I just don't want him dead. Which way?"

"Dead ahead," Modeus replies.

Aubrey carries on, "Thanks."

As she leaves Modeus asks, "Wait, kid."

"Yeah?" Aubrey inquires, confused what the demon wants.

"Maybe I should go with you," Modeus suggests, "You can get me out of Hell and failing that there's other demons who I'm not sure on."

Aubrey is shocked that a demon is showing her what she thinks is genuine compassion, more than her mother ever did. She keeps a cold demeanour, "Come if you want but I'm leaving you in the flaming crags."

"That's fair," Modeus concedes, "Let's carry on then."

The duo carry on, the subject eventually turning to crushes.

"So you like two boys?" Modeus inquires, "Who?"

"It's complicated can we drop this?" Aubrey inquires, embarrassed and regretting she admitted this, "Besides I had a falling out with them so I would have to make amends first."

"Have you tried being honest with your feelings?" Modeus inquires, while understanding Aubrey is not making most of the mistakes she did, knowing that that was a big one and not wishing Aubrey to repeat it.

"Have you?" Aubrey snaps back to avoid answering.

"Why do you think I ended up here?" Modeus solemnly informs, "I don't see you making my mistakes, but… You're making mistakes all the same I can tell."

"Whatever," Aubrey retorts dismissively, "You wouldn't get it."

"I can at least listen."

"Look, my home is shit and the closest thing I ever had to a real family left me to rot in that hellhole. Mari's gone and she isn't coming back."

"Aubrey?" A voice asks.

And…

It's her. 

Aubrey begins crying hysterically from a slew of overwhelming emotions. Anger that she left them behind, joy at seeing her again, sadness that she died at all. She isn't sure what to say, but she's there in a white dress. The girl has long purple hair, dyed, just like they talked about. It's really her.

It's really Mari.

An angel with short black hair in a white suit follows not far behind Mari, taking notes on a clipboard as Mari rushes to hug Aubrey. "Aubrey!" Mari exclaims crying, holding her tight, "I missed you so much!"

The angel in the back mutters as she writes, "Demon appears non aggressive, nearly benevolent… perfect for research."

"Why are you in Hell?" Mari demands. 

"Why are you in Hell?" Aubrey lashes out, "You left us behind!"

"Aubrey I-" Mari tries to explain but stops, "No. If that's what you think that's OK."

The angel steps in, adjusting her halo as to tip it like a hat, "Yeah she tagged along. She could return to life, given how she was taken before her time."

Aubrey grabs the angel by the shirt collar demanding, "HOW?"

"Aubrey relax!" Mari demands pulling Aubrey back, "Easy! Azazel sorry she's…"

"No no," the angel assures, "She's been through a lot. If we leave the afterlife reality will accept her as returning since she died before she was meant to in the first place. The only ones who will remember she died will be you, her, and since he is here, Sunny. Which would be fascinating for my research."

"So we just need to exit?" Aubrey asks.

"Can I come?" Modeus requests, "I can't leave without a human and would rather not burn in Hell."

Aubrey shrugs, "I don't see why not, but… Mari… Why did you die?"

"Let's not focus on that," Mari forces a laugh as she hugs Aubrey, "It's OK. I'm coming back…"

And thus they carry on, Modeus and Mari bonding over talking about past crushes as Aubrey is lost and thought. Mari's coming back. This is happening. This is real. She is actually in Hell, and she is bringing Mari back to life. She has her hair dyed purple, just like the two of them planned to dye their hair together before she…

Why did Mari die? If Heaven is so great and she hated life why would she wish to return to it? Something here doesn't add up and Aubrey knows it but what that missing link is eludes her.

A demon spots them and goes, "Hey!"

The party turns to see an annoyed demon holding a game boy, "You guys seem my sister? Smokes a lot?" 

"No haven't seen Zdrada," Medous states.

The demons looks over the group, commenting, "You look like the start of a bad joke. An angel, a dead girl, a kid, and a demon walk into a bar. You leaving?"

"Why would we take you?" Aubrey glares gripping her bat. Sure Medous is nice but she's not gonna trust any stranger she meets.

"Maybe you shouldn't," the demon concedes, "I'm just worried about my sister."

Aubrey senses a genuineness in her words under the bitterness. The angel also notes this as Aubrey asks, "That's all?"

"Yeah what you think I eat people or something?" The demon inquires, "Nah. I drink a lot though, probably to much."

Aubrey is tempted to strike then and there. She feels a shooting pain on her leg as she thinks of her mother, but she stops. She can tell this demon is at the very least, not malicious l, and if she does genuinely care for this sister, then she's not much different from how Aubrey missed Mari. Aubrey won't let her go through that same pain. 

For this reason, Aubrey inquires, "What's your name?"

The demon smiles, "Malina. So why you here anyways?"

"It's a long story," Aubrey sighs, "Here's the short version…"

Lucifer looks over records of souls who have passed on. She has taken a liking to Sunny, seeing something of herself in him. Someone who sought power due to fear…

Granted her motives differed greatly from this child's, she decides that she doesn't want him to end up as she has. Ruling Hell is like ruling a pile of shit. Even at the top, it smells like shit.

"OK Mari died four years ago," Lucifer states opening the file, "Let's see… died before her time… so should be easy to return to life, but she went to Heaven. She died via…"

Lucifer's eyes go wide with horror. Zdrada asks her, "Lucy, what's up?" The demon lights a smoke, looking at the file and getting the same look of terror and worry.

In silence they form a pact to tell no one else about this. A single glance forming this vow to take this with them to… well their graves when they die yet again.

Lucifer stands up and approaches Sunny, "Hey... Kiddo. Uhhh… you go ahead and head to the exit with the others. Zdrada and I will catch up."

Sunny nods in understanding and exits the room with the others.

"That poor kid," Zdrada sighs.

"It says it was an accident in the files," Lucifer replies. 

"You would know a lot about that."

"I'm not letting him end up like me."

"He already has."

"Shut up."

"So what you're just gonna take him under your wing?"

"If we leave Hell and just bounce, be my guest, but I'm not doing that."

"I'm not either. Not after that."

"Should we tell him at least? He seems to have repressed it."

"I-"

Before they can discuss this matter, the doors swing open, Aubrey points her bat at Lucifer, demanding, "Where's Sunny?"

"Oh you must be Mari," Zdrada points at the girl in purple, "Sunny's fine. He came looking for you."

"You friends of his?" Lucifer inquires. 

"Something like that," Aubrey responds dismissively.

"So you found a human then sis?" Malina inquires.

"Seems you have too," Modeus replies, "The exit is ahead."

"Well if we're leaving let's leave I don't want Henry to mourn any longer than he has to," Mari states, leading the way forward.

The group proceeds to see Sunny in front of a massive pair of gates. He sees Mari with the others, and starts instantly crying. He sees Aubrey, leading to both tears and confusion.

"Oh Hell nah!' A voice exclaims.

"Sunny!" Pandemonica exclaims grabbing the child and pulling him out of the way of a white spectral chain.

A demon with clawed hands emerges, she appears from the shadows, grabbing Sunny. Cerberus charges her only to be kicked out of the way. She teleports above everyone. 

Mari screams, "Sunny! Stay away from him!"

Mari instantly begins to scale the crags of the underworld to reach the massive machine above where the demon drops Sunny. The demon demands, "Sins like yours can't be forgotten child!"

The demon adjusts her black leather jacket, looking down as Sunny's allies approaching, but she knows the child will be dead before they even arrive.

She summons chains and exclaims, "I am Judgement! Let's see if your sins are truly forgivable after what you've repressed!"

  
  



End file.
